


Increasingly Animate

by Warkipine



Category: YIIK: A Postmodern RPG (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Fingering, M/M, Road Trips, Trans Male Character, and smut too? wild, is this really gonna be my first fanfic? okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warkipine/pseuds/Warkipine
Summary: Michael and Rory get exceedingly bored on a road trip and decide to indulge in a bad idea.
Relationships: Michael K/Rory Mancer
Kudos: 13





	Increasingly Animate

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it had to be done.
> 
> This was written in a frenzy one February night and remains unedited from its original state. 
> 
> You may notice that the language is... vague. This was entirely intentional!
> 
> Nothing better for the soul than love/hate "fan"fic.
> 
> Enjoy?

There is a certain mental state one gradually slides into when on an extended road trip. Like a liminal space for the brain, it opens up new modes of thought previously inaccessible. This effect is only enhanced by a surrounding desert environment, as the midwestern sun bounces off the cracked pavement of the road ahead, creating illusory pools of water that mirror the blank sky above.

It's all too easy to get lost in those oases, believing that they, along with the other assorted ideas floating in your addled brain, are somehow real.

There is only one way to find out.

Michael pulls his head back from the passenger window and glances down, hands reflexively bunching in his lap. He seems to address himself more than the driver next to him.

"So... uh, you wanna try that thing I mentioned earlier?"

There's a faint flicker of movement at his side, but he doesn't dare to look that way. He keeps his eyes glued to the horizon of the road.

"...you know what? Sure."

Michael sucks in a breath and his head involuntarily jerks to the left.

Rory smirks. "We *literally* have nothing better to do."

The two share a look, but neither are quite sure if the other is reading what they're intending. They both remember exactly what Michael is referencing - perhaps too clearly. Neither can remember what prompted the conversation in the first place, only that they already had a bad case of road trip brain by that point.

After a few seconds of stiff silence have passed, Michael makes his opening move. He stretches out his hand cautiously at first, then with increasing strain as he slowly realizes that he won't be able to make his intended target.

Dejected, he snaps back to his initial position. "I can't reach."

Rory drums his thumbs against the wheel and sighs. "Well, come on, unbuckle and crouch down here if you're so into it."

Michael's already reaching for his belt at this point.

"The road's straight for the next half hour, don't worry."

"Okay..." Michael awkwardly maneuvers himself into position, crouching into the small space between the front seats so generously afforded by their run-down van.

He's quiet for a moment, which flares up Rory's impatience. "...What?"

Michael snaps out of his daze. "Oh- sorry, it's just..." His eyes dart off to the side. "you're so hot..."

Rory blushes aggressively, trying to look angry, but all he can feel is an overwhelming warmth.

Where did that come from? Neither have much time to think on it as Michael, from his better position, brings his hand forward.

From Rory's seated position, Michael has to snake his way through the hoodie to get to his destination. The first brush of his hand against Rory's abdomen causes both of them to shudder. Michael breathes slowly, trying to be as careful as possible as Rory's breathing staggers in anticipation.

When Michael touches down, his mind goes blank. He suddenly realizes he has no idea what to do; he never really thought he'd make it this far. Based on how Rory is occasionally tensing, though, he's doing a lot just by being there. He begins by simply dragging his fingers through, brows furrowing in concentration.

"Is this good?" He glances up, almost apologetically.

"Wha- you think I know if this is good?" Rory's voice jumps into a shout. "I'm trying to focus on the van! This is your job!"

"C'mon, you know what I meant." Michael smiles to himself, relieved. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, i-it's fine." Rory's voice warbles in just such a way that hits right at Michael's heart. "For now, anyways. If it hurts, oh, you'll know." Rory readjusts his grip on the wheel as he speaks.

"...do you want me to keep going?" Michael's grin grows terribly wide.

"...yeah."

Michael keeps his pace for the next couple minutes, letting himself get comfortable in the space. Rory's reactions seem overwhelmingly positive, though he is able to recognize some movements that are eliciting more response than others. He adjusts accordingly.

Rory's voice takes on a husky tone as he mockingly mumbles, "'is this good,' fuck off."

A wry laugh ejects itself from Michael's throat. "I'm trying, dude."

Michael can't tell if Rory's deliberately trying to restrain himself from giving any verbal reaction, but his muscles are certainly acting of their own accord. Looking up at Rory's face, he can see that something is just starting to hit him. Everything about him is getting more ragged, slowly unfurling at Michael's touch.

Michael lets the power get to his head a little as tries to bring a couple fingers inside. This causes Rory to clamp down his mouth, but not before emitting a small whine that makes Michael laugh.

Rory brings a hand to his head as he steels himself for what's about to come. Michael senses this and, feeling impish, redoubles his efforts. They do not go unrewarded as Rory's whole body tenses, back arched and stiff, as he groans with a growing desperation.

Rory's remaining hand jerks the wheel and he reaches the limit of his senses. "Oh... shit." He comes down gently from his cloud as he brings both arms to rest at his side.

"OH SHIT!" Michael yanks his hand free and clambers up to the wheel to direct the van away from certain doom.

Just as the van rolls to a stop, Rory collapses forward and hits his head on the wheel, making a loud honk. The sudden impact shakes him from his reverie and he doubles over in laughter along with Michael.


End file.
